Functions of a mobile terminal such as a mobile phone and the like have become extremely high, and along with this, power consumption has been increasing.
Accordingly, it has been demanded that charging is enabled in various places including a vehicle, and as a tendency in recent years, a mobile terminal that can perform so-called contactless charging without using a cable has been attracting attention.
As a mobile terminal charger that meets the above-described demand, the following has been proposed.
That is, the mobile terminal charger is formed so as to include a body case with a mobile terminal installation plate disposed in an upper surface of the body case, a charging coil provided movably in opposition to a lower surface side of the mobile terminal installation plate, driving means for moving the charging coil in opposition to the lower surface side of the mobile terminal installation plate, and control means connected to the driving means and the charging coil.
Moreover, in the mobile terminal installation plate, a plurality of detection coils that detect a position of a mobile terminal installed on an upper surface of the mobile terminal installation plate are provided (e.g., PTL 1).